Un-Missed-Fortunate
by Kay.Whisperer
Summary: Synopsis: Kurt gets into a car accident whilst returning from work one day, and goes into a coma. When he finally wakes up, he has mentally regressed. However, he doesn't have amnesia, therefore remembers Blaine and their relationship. Kurt is in the mindset of a todler, and Blaine takes care of him. Non-sensual!Daddy!Blaine. Also, suggests that Kurt works for the FBI: BAU.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I found a prompt for this and just wanted to fill it. So here's the begining. Please review, and give me ideas of which you would like to see in this fanfic. I promise I'll try and incorporate them!  
Warnings: Eventual non-sensual!Daddy!Blaine and baby!kurt and AgeRegressed!Kurt  
_**~~*~~**_  
_Kurt sat down as his desk as he looked at the clock. Sighing gently, he was relieved that he would be able to go home within the next hour. Turning back to his computer, he began to type out some more words onto the report from the case they had just worked on. As he was just finishing up the case file, he go up and began to pack his things into his bag, before heading towards Hotch's office.

"Hey Hotch," he said as he knocked on the door, and looked up. "Got the report for you, and I'm going to head home." he mumbled as he dropped it onto the desk.  
"Thank's Kurt, I'll look through it soon." Hotch replied as Kurt walked towards the door. Out in the main body of the building, Kurt walked over to a group of his team, and mumbled his 'Byes' but didn't stop his tracks, just continued towards the door, not able to wait about getting home to Blaine. Stopping just outside the door, he pulled his phone out and dialled Blaine's number.

On the second ring, Blaine picked up. "Hey Baby!" Blaine almost screamed down the phone. Kurt smiled, gently, "Hello beautiful." Kurt sighed, enjoying hearing Blaine's voice. "I'll be home in about twenty minutes!" Kurt murmered with a smile on his face, as he approached his car. The case had taken a lot out of him, and he just wanted to curl up next to Blaine and relax. "Put the kettle on for me?" he half joked. Blaine chuckled lightly, "I'll see you when you get home, okay?" he asked. Kurt smiled even wider. "Yeah, I'll be there soon" he replied as he was getting in his car, throwing his bag on the passenger seat.

Starting the engine, he pulled out of the parking lot, onto the main road. Around half way home, Kurt stopped at a red light, and waited for it to become green. After a couple of minutes, he was able to pull away. Half way across the cross-section, a car came speeding, not stopping, into the side of Kurt's car. The impact of the cars was too fast for surrounding people to see. A passe-by called 911, and waited around as an audience gathered.

Meanwhile, inside the car, Kurt's face was covered in blood, as he slowly fell into unconciousness. Within a few minutes, sirens could be heard from everywhere. The fire brigade began work straight away, attempting to find the safest way to free Kurt from the wreck of a car, whilst the paramedics arrived, and began to prepare all the needed things. Reporters showed up, showing the crash on live TV, for everyone to see.

After around forty minutes, the fire brigade were successful in tearing the vehicle arpart, allowing the medics to free Kurt, and get him into the ambulance. As soon as the basic procedure had taken place, the ambulance sped to the hospital.

Once in the hospital, Kurt was looked at immediately, given stiches and put on the Intensive Care ward for safety measures. Whilst the hospital was looking through Kurt's details, Blaine sat at home, begining to get worried, Kurt had never taken this lost to get home from work before. Getting frustrated, Blaine picked up his phone and tried to call Kurt for the sixth time, however, this time Kurt's phone went straight to voicemail.

Eventually, Blaine went into the bedroom, pulled the blanket off their bed, and went back into the front room and sat on the couch.

A few hours after, Blaine got a phone call from the hospital, telling him that Kurt had been admitted a few hours prior. Immediately, Blaine was up and throwing on day clothes, and taking his keys and wallet, and talling a taxi.

Finally reaching the hospital, he paid the taxi driver, and ran into the hospital, to the front desk asking where Kurt Hummel was. The nurse at the desk was supprised at the dishevelled man who stood before her. Blaine stood there glaring at the women. "WHERE IS HE?" he screamed getting even more aggitated. The nurse was stunned and stared at Blaine, before checking the files. "IC, Room 204, Floor 18" she mumbled, looking up to an empty space where Blaine was stood. Blaine had never moved so fast to an elevator in his life. Hopping foot to foot getting annoyed at how slow the elevator was travelling.

Finally it opened, and he jumped inside, and repeatedly pressed floor number 18, untilthe doors began to close.

Once on the 18th floor, Blaine rushed to the nurses station and panted, "Room 204, where?!" The nurses stared at him in disbelief. If he looked bad at the front desk, then he looked like hell now, with his hair all over the place, sweat pouring off of him and unable to stay still. "Would you like me to take you?" a nurse replied gently. Blaine only nodded and followed the nurse to a room. Blaine stopped outside the door trying to calm himself, and prepare himself for what he was about to see.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I found a prompt for this and just wanted to fill it. So here's the begining. Please review, and give me ideas of which you would like to see in this fanfic. I promise I'll try and incorporate them!_

_Warnings: Eventual non-sensual!Daddy!Blaine and baby!kurt and AgeRegressed!Kurt Also, I have no BetaReader - so sorry for any mistakes._

School is a complete and utter pain, I have exams coming up, so I'm writing and updating when I can... - Kay xoxo

~~*~~

Blaine looked through the open doorway where the nurse had just entered and froze. The sight before him was one he could not have dreamed. Sudden dizzyness from the sight caused Blaine to grab onto the doorframe. "Are you okay, sir?" the nurse asked very politely as tears built in Blaine's eyes. "How? How could this happen?" Blaine choked out, finally breathing once again. Steadying himself, he walked over to the bed and looked down.

There layed Kurt looking small, covered in tubes and wires. Blaine sat down in the chair trying to think things through. Turning to face Kurt, Blaine took hold of his hand and held it between both of his. The nurse spoke up again, "He's been here for a few hours, and was in a comatose state when he arrived, we've given him an IV, to try and reduce the pain he will be in, and we're also not sure how long he may be in this comatose state." with that, she left the room. Blaine sighed gently as he turned to face Kurt. "I love you so much," he whispered barely audiable as he tried to retain his tears. "I can't believe this happened. Please wake up, please please wake up, I need you to stay in my life." after that, the room became silent once again.

At around nine o'clock in the evening, a different nurse came in, and handed Blaine a sandwhich before checking Kurt's IV. Turning back to Blaine she smiled gently, "You haven't left the room, you can't tell me you're not hungry.." and then looked back at what she was doing. Blaine slowly opened the sandwhich, and thanked the nurse.

The same actions were repeated for the following eight days, with no change between anything within Blaine or Kurt. Blaine stayed by Kurt's bed whilst Kurt stayed in his comatose state.

**~~*~~**

It wasn't until the ninth day that Kurt began to show signs of him waking up. Blaine took hold of his hand that he had only let go of seconds before. "Please Kurt. Please." Slowly Kurt's eyes flickered open, and once again he was alive to the world. Tears poured down Blaine's face as he ran to the room door and shouted for a nurse.

A nurse and a few doctors rushed into the room, and to their supprise found Kurt amusing himself with his hands. Sensing their entrance, Kurt looked towards the door and saw Blaine. Eyes lighting up he mumbled. "Bwaine!". Blaine couldn't help but smile gently, as he stood helplessly by the door as the doctors began to examine Kurt and his body.

After a gruelling half an hour, the doctor asked if he could talk with Blaine to explain to him about Kurt's current condition.

Leaving a nurse in the room with Kurt, the doctor walked with Blaine down a few corridors. "So, we've done the examination of Kurt since he's woken up, that's no secret. But what we found, may not be what you have expected..." Blaine looked at the doctor with confusion. "Basically, we've found that when Kurt was in the crash, he obtained a head injury, which has altered him slightly. He currently has the mindset of a young toddler, however as he has not suffered from a amnesia, he remembers everything like he did before the crash." Blaine had stopped his tracks when the doctor had said about the head injury, unable to move. "So what do we do? What's best to help him?" Blaine looked dumbfounded, unable to do anything until he found out. The doctor looked him in the eyes, "The only think we can do now, is to take care of him, as he is in the mindset of a toddler, his body will aswell, therefore as a precaution a nurse has put a diaper on Kurt, and given him some basic toys for Kurt to play with." The doctor motioned for Blaine to continue walking, and Blaine did as he was told, however, at a much slowly pace as he tried to understand the news that he had just been told.

Finally completeing a full circle, they came to a stop at the door to Kurt's room once again. "You can go in, but if it's alright, we'd rather keep him into for tonight aswell, just to monitor his actions. It might also be a good idea if you was to go home and sleep in your own bed, and not a chair, and also safeguard the house, and make sure you have the items you're going to need for a while. Sadly, we are unable to tell you if this is going to last a week, a month or forever. But preparing is always helpful. I'll have a nurse stay there constantly, and she won't leave his side, he'll be safe. I promise.

**~~*~~  
**  
That night Blaine laid his own bed, staring up at the ceiling, unable to sleep, only able to repeat the words from the doctor in his head. "Unable to tell you if this is going to last a week, a month or forever." How could something like this happen to his Kurt? Blaine had prepared, after he left the hospital, he went to the store, and picked up pacifiers, bottles, toys, and diapers, including other items needed for a todler. Blaine just hoped that he would be able to take Kurt home at some point during the next day. The night was a long one for Blaine.

Back at the hospital, Kurt had fallen asleep as the nurse sang gentle nursery rhymes to him, and he then slept through the night, not waking until the morning, and crying out.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I found a prompt for this and just wanted to fill it. So here's the begining. Please review, and give me ideas of which you would like to see in this fanfic. I promise I'll try and incorporate them!  
Warnings: Eventual non-sensual!Daddy!Blaine and baby!kurt and AgeRegressed!Kurt Also, I have no BetaReader - so sorry for any mistakes. In this chapter there is diaper changes.  
School is a complete and utter pain, I have exams coming up, so I'm writing and updating when I can... - Kay xoxo

After a sleepless night at home, Blaine finally decided to get up and have a shower. After about half an hour, Blaine had had his shower, had several cups of coffee and was double checking the safety of the house before he picked up his keys and wallet. Having everything he needed, he left the house and got a taxi to the hospital.

Finally arriving, he practically jumped out and speed walked towards the entrance. Heading straight to the 18th floor, and talking to Kurt's doctor about taking Kurt home.

"Well, I think when he wakes up you can take him home.." the doctor told Blaine. Unable to help himself, Blaine let out a massive sigh, before waiting for the doctor to continue. "He's been asking for you when he's been awake, and we've got some needed items from the maternity ward." The doctor walked towards Kurt's room with Blaine high on his tail.

Blaine had only just sat down when Kurt roused and began to wimper. Quick on his feet Blaine smiled down at Kurt, waiting for Kurt to realise he was there. Given a few minutes, the wimpers stopped and Kurt giggled to himself as he stuck his thumb in his mouth and began to suck. "Bwainey's here" he cried happily. Blaine sat back down, and took Kurt's other hand and began to pretend to eat it, making Kurt giggle endlessly.

As the nurse entered, a smie on her own face as she saw how Blaine was treating Kurt. "Having fun?" She mumbled as she handed Blaine some extra items to take home incase he needed them, she then left the room in a hurry. "Do you want to go home Kurtie?" Blaine whispered towards Kurt, whose eyes lit up with sparkles as he gigled in reply. "Wait here then.." Blaine rushed to find the doctor and ask about releasing Kurt, and hurrying back towards his loved one.

Upon entering the room again, Blaine chuckled at the sight. Kurt had got himself tangled up in the bed covers and was adorably confused. Walking to the bedside and stopping, Blaine looked down at Kurt and smiled, holding out a bottle the doctor had passed him. Kurt saw the movement and reached his hands out for the bottle, forgetting about the covers that were wrapped around his body.

Putting the bottle down on the side out of the reach of Kurt, Blaine began to un-tangle Kurt from the covers, and then giving the bottle to him, but keeping hold of it, until all the liquid had gone. Sitting Kurt up, Blaine ran his hand across Kurt's back until he bupred. Laying Kurt back down he smiled at him before he began to tickle him, filling the room with the giggles coming from Kurt.

Within the next twenty or so minutes, the nurse from the pervious nights entered with a bag of items for Kurt. "Do you know anything about looking after a child?" she asked gently as she walked over towards where Kurt was laying with his feet in the air.

Walking over to Kurt, the nurse stopped and smiled down at him waiting for Kurt to return the massive smile. "Baby need changing?" she asked in her gently voice, still watching Kurt. Putting his thumb back into his mouth, Kurt looked back at Blaine.

In getting no answer, she reached forward and pulled Kurt towards her, after tapping Kurt bottom, she pulled the bag off her shoulder and set it down next to Kurt's head. "Would you like me to show you have to change a diaper?" she asked Blaine, turning around slightly towards him. Nodding, Blaine moved so that he was standing next to the nurse, and watched her with concentration as she removed the trousers, and the soiled diaper, before wiping him clean and putting the clean one on, and then placing his trousers back on.

Blaine sat back down after, and thanked the nurse as she walked away. Just as she left, the doctor came in and told Blaine that he definately could go home with Kurt. Taking hold of Kurt's possessions and the items given from the hospital, Blaine managed to get Kurt so that he was standing up, and was able to get him outside to a taxi.

Approaching the house, Kurt began to get excited and bounced on the seat. Blaine handing a wad of cash to the driver, not bothering to count it, as he picked up the bags, and helped Kurt out of the vehicle and up to the door.

Inside, Blaine let Kurt wander free, knowing that there was no danger that could occur. "Kurtiee!" Blaine called from the sofa in the front room. "Do you want a bottle?" Kurt almost screamed in reply as he found his way into the front room to Blaine, where the bottle sat on the table. Laying on Blaine's lap Kurt opened his mouth, waiting for the bottle, eagerly closing his mouth when he felt the teet enter his mouth. Within a few minutes, the entire bottle had been drained, and Kurt's eyes began to slowly begin to close, getting heavier and heavier.

Removing the bottle from Kurt's mouth, Blaine replaced it with a pacifier, and sat there watching Kurt sleep, keeping him close. Kurt's leg twitched gently in his sleep, as he moved every so slightly, burrowing futher into Blaine's warm body.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I found a prompt for this and just wanted to fill it. So here's the begining. Please review, and give me ideas of which you would like to see in this fanfic. I promise I'll try and incorporate them!  
Warnings: Eventual non-sensual!Daddy!Blaine and baby!kurt and AgeRegressed!Kurt Also, I have no BetaReader - so sorry for any mistakes. In this chapter there is diaper changes.  
School is a complete and utter pain, I have exams coming up, so I'm writing and updating when I can...

Question: What does non-sensual mean? Like not sexual sensual or do you mean non-consensual?  
To answer this question, I mean as in not sexual sensual (: - Kay xoxo  
**~~*~~  
**Some time around midnight, Blaine had fallen asleep, still close to Kurt. It wasn't until the gently punchs from a gentle fist repeatedly hitting him in the shoulder, did Blaine wake up. Smiling gently, he looked at the small fist and then to the blue eyes that looked directly at him. Turning his head back to Kurt's fist, before he began to go for it with his mouth as though he was about to eat it.

Emitting out a giggle that filled the room, Kurt stared wide eyed at what was going on. Finally stopping what he was doing, Blaine turned serious, "Does Kurtie want anything?" Blaine asked gently and nicely, his fingers dragging lazily across Kurt's cheek. Kurt looked down, and then back up, "Kurtie wans...Kurtie wans a teddieee bwear!" Kurt exclaimed, as he began to bounce on top of Blaine. "Kurtie wants a teddy bear?" Blaine asked, a smile forming on his face, as Kurt nodded almost too fast. "What teddy bear does Kurtie want?" Kurt lent forward, and put his head on Blaine's heart, and wrapped his arms around the body. "One I can cudddleee" Kurt whispered almost too quiet. "Baby want some food?" Blaine asked gently as he moved Kurt so that he could get up. "I'll be back in a minute," with that he walked towards the kitchen.

Witihin the five minutes it took Blaine to get Kurt a bottle, and some food, Kurt had found some of the toys plotted around. Pulling out various coloured bricks, Kurt began connecting them in all sorts of funny way. By the time Blaine had walked back into the room, Kurt had designed something, not quite sure that i was. "What's baby making?" Blaine questioned, as he placed the food and drink down. Kurt looked up, "Dower! Daddy, Kurtie's making a dower!" Blaine couldn't help the smile that spread his face. "Come here beautiful," Blaine called, not sure where all the pet names were coming from. "Food or drink first?" Kurt looked at both, contemplating his moves. "Dat one!" he said as he pointed towards the food. "Kurtie hungwy."  
Blaine couldn't help but let a smile appear on his face. Blaine picked Kurt up and took him to a highchair he had specially made. Sitting Kurt down, he picked up the food and drink before walking back over. Kurt had found interest in the plastic of the highchair, and didn't realise his food was there until Blane whispered. "Baby still hungry?" he asked gently. Kurt gazed up at him and nodded his head slightly.

Eventually, Kurt had eaten all of the food, and drank his warm milk. Still sat in his highchair, Blaine was finishing cleaning up when he turned around and saw Kurt sleeping. Smiling at the sight, Blaine walked over to Kurt and woke him up. "Kurtie want to go to bed?" Kurt replied with a yawn and his eyes lowering again. Picking Kurt up, Blaine took Kurt to the bed with a side rail, and laid him gently. Placing Kurt's teddy next to his head, he turned the mobile on, and then the moitor, so that he could leave the room, although he didn't leave for a while. Sitting down in the corner, Blaine began to fall asleep.

**~~*~~  
**A/N2: Dower is Tower


End file.
